Metal Nope's Adventure
by PumpkinHill
Summary: A robot who wants to find his long lost sister. And much, much more. (Regular update on 10pm, GMT 7)
1. Prologue: Reborn

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 __The sound of footsteps. It's getting faster over time. It would be normal if it was small, small enough for people not to be able to listen to. But it was loud. Too loud. But where did it come from? In the jungle. The jungle of Mystic Ruins. It was very dense. There is the ruins of where the Echidna Tribe lived inside of the jungle, but the woods was too dense, the place ended up buried deep inside. But this is not about the Mystic Ruins. It's about what is up inside the ruins.

"Seems like I've lost it." [?] took a deep breath. "Now I need to find a way to get out of here." He is stuck inside the woods, where a whole army of Metal Sonics are searching for him. A purple hedgehog. "I can't seem to take the ladder right now, they are gonna catch me if I do." The hedgehog thinks. "Well, I'll have to distract the robots." He picks up a rock, then throws it very far. His plan worked. A loud noise. The Metal Sonics flew to the place where the sound "originally" came from. As the robots fly away, [?] climbs up the ladder, then begins to run very far. The plan wasn't very efective, though. As soon as he ran towards the closed train station, the Metal Sonics are right behind him. "Damn! I need to run faster!" He thinks, as he enters the leftovers of the destroyed city of Station Square. One Metal Sonic, which haves an arm cannon, managed to land a shot on the hedgehog's body. The shot almost did mortal damage on him, leaving him vulnerable. The robotic Sonics then began to investigate his body, and took out a small bottle. Seems like a piece of Perfect Chaos. "Mission complete. Now heading back to the base."

The Metals flew away. [?], now lying on the floor, screams. "All is lost. My happiness. My curiosity. _My litle sister._ Now what's the point of living? I want to escape this life. Hnnnng... Why? Why don't you just let me die already? WHY? AAAAAAAA..."

"AAAAAAaaaa... Nothing's better than chili dogs for dinner!" A very carefree voice. It is the voice of the world's renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. A hedgehog that is as blue as the Earth, the fastest thing alive. "Come on, Sonic, you might get hiccup if you eat that way!" And that's his sidekick, Miles Prower, though he often goes by the name "Tails". A two-tailed fox, and a very smart one. "Nah, don't worry, I'll be fine!" And just right after Sonic says that sentence, he choked. Tails took a sigh. "See? I told you to not eat like that. Oh, anyway, have you seen Knuckles?" "Yeah, he went back to Angel Island." Knuckles is an echidna, who lives on the floating island, and the guardian of the mystical Master Emerald. "So, Sonic, do you think that he may be tricked again? I mean, he's kinda gullible..." "Relax, Tails. I'm sure he'll be fine-" SLAM. The door opens. "An...y...one..." A weak voice. Both Sonic and Tails were shocked to see a heavily-damaged purple hedgehog, with his hand holding a USB stick, with a note saying:

"Open this. It contains my future."

Tails took the USB, sticks it into his laptop. Inside was a file called "README". He opened it. It says...

"If anyone is reading this, I'm probably dying. The thing is, I'm looking for my sister, and she wouldn't trust anybody other than me. So I need a new body, to find and protect her. The designs is inside the stick. My fate is in your hand. Please..."

Tails had a poker face. He isn't quite sure what is going on. He built a robot based on the design, brings the dying body into a machine, then begins the soul transplanting process. The robot wakes up. It is, a Metal Sonic, but red, and the hole on his chest is now a star. "Well. I am reborn. And it's all thanks to you." "No problem, but what will happen to your old body?" "Meh. _It doesn't matter_ anyway, so just _throw it all away_." He ends his sentence, thus beginning a new chronicle for... "Metal Nope".


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"This is the first day of Metal Nope as a robot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Sonic and Tails decided that he can stay in their house, it'll be much happier than before. And with the new Crab Claw, he could make the team much stronger. Metal Nope agreed, as there were no other places to live. He couldn't live on the Angel Island, nor near the G.U.N. HQ. With the new home and a new body, he must get used to a ton of things. The first thing that he must live with is the lack of food. As a robot, he cannot eat anything. The only supply he would get is oil. And it doesn't feel good. Strange, considering that he is a robot, he couldn't feel anything.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"The second thing is the lack of his old family. His old family meant a lot to him, especially when they treated him as good as their real son. Yup, he is not their real son. He was found in the garbage dump in Station Square in the past. Their daughter was the one who found him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Look, Mom, Dad! Look at this poor hedgehog! Can I brought him home?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Yes, sweetie, I'm sure he'll be a good boy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Yay! Hey mister, what is your name?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-I... I don't have one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Well, I'll call you Big Bro, since you are bigger than me!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-...Thanks. I never had a family and a name before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"The old memories are flooding back to him. He stares deep into the void.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Hey, Big Bro, what's your favourite thing in the whole world?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Of course it's music. I wanna be a big musician, my music will travel around the whole world!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Well then, why don't we write a song?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Eh? You mean... right now?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Mhm-hmm!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Well then, let's call our song.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"WHAM. Metal Nope was interupted by a loud noise outside. He went out to check what happened. It was Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. The "most scientific genius in the world", and the one who.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-...You...! You were the one who separated me and my sister!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Oh ho ho ho! –Dr. Eggman laughs. –Aren't you the little hedgehog with that star mark on the head? And now you are a Metal Sonic? Pfft, Metal Sonics are just yet other useless mass-produced creations of mine!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Oh? Then why can a certain Metal Sonic disguise as you, thus making a lot of trouble in that "Overlord" form? Besides, if those are useless, then why mass-producing them?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Err... Enough! Robots, attack!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"He commanded the Crabmeats to attack him. All of them are just too easy for him, with the new powerful Crab Claw. He then proceeds to attack Eggman, pushing him back to his own base. Sonic and Tails arrive, asking:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Hey, you okay?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Nah, don't mind me. All of his army this time are just Crabmeats. I guess he still thinks that I'm still the old me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Well that's good. Eggman usually gives his best to attack me, so I think his purpose is.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Yes. To find me. Now I'm not really safe anymore. So I need additional help./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Don't worry, we know just the one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Who?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-The sole Ultimate Life Form./span/p 


	3. Chapter 2: Ultimate Life, Ultimate Power

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid #4F81BD 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor: accent1; padding: 0cm 0cm 4.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoTitle"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Chapter 2: Ultimate Life, Ultimate Power/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"G.U.N HQ, 13:24 PM./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Sonic, Tails, and Metal Nope head to the Guardian Units of Nation HQ. It is a large house, with guards all around the place. It does seem right though, since it is a worldwide military and law enforcement organization. Upon reaching the main gate, the three are stopped immediately by a new agent. Seems like he does not know Sonic yet. Strange, considering that two of Sonic's "friends", work here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Hey, where do you think you're going?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Uhh... Meeting someone? –Sonic answers gently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-There's no one you know that works here! Leave now! Or else!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"They're blocked right in the entrance. The other guards, while still standing there, did absolutely nothing. Or, they can't, maybe. The new guard is too passionate and will do anything to stop intruders. Suddenly, a voice from inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Let them in. I know them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"It's the voice of the Commander himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Uh... Sigh. You can come in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"The three and the Commander slowly walks in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-So, it's been a long time, eh? Sonic, Tails and... uh, who are you, red guy?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-The name's Metal Nope. I come here to ask someone for help. The thing is, I'm still too weak to defeat Eggman by myself. I need to make myself stronger to defend my long lost sister./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Ah. That Eggman. He's caused many threat to this world. Don't worry, we'll help you to stop Eggman at all costs. Oh, and you mentioned your sister? What does she look like?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-She's.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Okay, we get that. We'll find her as soon as possible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Umm, sorry to interrupt but... Can we meet Shadow? –Sonic says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Shadow. It is the name of the sole Ultimate Life Form in the world. Created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, his mind was designed to be pure and perfect. He was a hero, alongside with Sonic, that stopped the Space Colony ARK from colliding to Earth. And he stopped the Black Arms from invading the Earth as well. He now works for G.U.N. as an agent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"The Commander knocks at Shadow's room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"The door opens. Behind the door is a black and red hedgehog that look "somewhat" like Sonic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Oh, hello Commander. Hi, Sonic. And who is this guy?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Oh, he is Metal Nope. He's searching for his lost sister of some kind. He needs more power, though. So I bring him here for you to teach him some lessons about Chaos powers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Hmm. Isn't that claw on his hand strong enough? No thank-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"The Commander had a grin on his face. He looks at Shadow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-I-I mean okay! Come to the garden, I'll teach ya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-That's the spirits, Shadow! –Sonic shouts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"em-...Sister, you'll be okay. Soon. Just wait for me./em/span/p 


	4. Extra Story 1: The Lesson

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"In the garden of Shadow's living place, G.U.N. HQ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"The two walks to an empty place in the garden. Shadow brought out a black board, and a ruler. "The lesson starts here", he declares./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"THE CHAOS POWER LESSON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Lesson I: Understanding the Chaos Power/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-No one really knows where do the Chaos Emeralds come from. They have been around for several millenia, and they even predate the Master Emerald – which is said to have appeared 4,000 years ago. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-The power of all the seven Chaos Emeralds is described as "the emergence of a mysterious power to no less than a miracle"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Lesson II: Using the Chaos Emeralds/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 17.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Skill Number 1: Chaos Control/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-This ability allows the user to move at the speed of light./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Steps:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"1: Hold the Chaos Emerald./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"2: Shout "Chaos Control"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"3: Go as fast as you can./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-During Step 1 and Step 2, the Emerald will charge itself with ancient powers, gaining ultimate speed to your body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 17.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Skill Number 2: Chaos Spear/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-This ability allows the user to attack the opponent using energy spears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Steps:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"1: Hold the Chaos Emerald./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"2: Aim for the opponent(s)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"3: Shout "Chaos Spear"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-This is very useful when battling a group of enemies, however it does take sometimes to charge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 17.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Skill Number 3: Chaos Blast/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Creates a very powerful explosion that damage all enemies within a specific range./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Steps:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"1: Hold the Chaos Emerald./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"2: Think about rage and hatred./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"3: Release your mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-While it may seem weird at first, but Step 2 is very important, since thí skill uses negative energy inside the Emerald./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 17.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Final Skill: Super Transformation/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Allows the user to transform into a powerful being when all seven Emeralds are collected./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Steps:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"1: Concentrate in your mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"2: Absorb the Chaos Power./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"3: Release your mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-While in the Super Form, all of the other skills are ultimately upgraded to be more powerful. For example, Super Sonic and Super Shadow were able to use Chaos Control to teleport the Space Colony ARK to a safe spot.*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Using the Super Form, the user can gain access to a new ability: Perfect Neutralizer. It neutralizes the negative energy inside the Emerald (for example, Super Sonic neutralizing Perfect Chaos after it destroyed the city of Station Square)*./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Lesson 3: The benefits and harmful things/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 17.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Benefits:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Unlimited energy/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Time traveling (requires 2 people to use Chaos Control simultaneously)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-May look cool/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 17.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"Harmful things:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Negative powers/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="VI" style="font-family: Akronism; mso-ansi-language: VI;"-Evil purposes/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span lang="VI" style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Akronism; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: VI; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"END OF LESSON/span/p 


End file.
